Field of the Invention
This invention is a device that amplifies optical signals without any intermediate transformation of the optical signal into an electronic signal. In the device the characteristics of a nonlinear medium are controlled in such a way that when combined with the transmission characteristics of the cavity amplification of the optical signal results.